💎
Chapter 1 Introduction of pearl: We’re introduced to our first character named pearl. Pearl lives a normal average life in New York. She’s biracial (German and Japanese). Chapter 2 Introduction of Ruby: We’re introduced to our second character Ruby who lives in France and is super rich. She goes to a private school. She’s mommies little princess overall she’s very sweet and kind. ‘’’Chapter 3 Introduction of Topaz:’’’ We’re introduced to our third character Topaz who lives in Australia. She’s a sexed crazy girl who likes sex and men. ‘’’Chapter 4 Introduction of Citrine:’’’ We’re introduced to our fourth character, Citrine who lives in Zealandia, the eighth continent. She’s a happy go lucky girl who is lesbian. She lives in a different time zone than the other girls. She lives in the year 2100 where all men are extinct so only women dominate the world. ‘’’Chapter 5 Introduction of Emerald:’’’ We’re introduced to Emerald who lives in Chile. She likes to draw. ‘’’Chapter 6 Introduction of Sapphire:’’’ We’re introduced to Sapphire who lives in Antarctica. She’s a kind girl who likes baking sweets. ‘’’Chapter 7 Introduction of Lapis:’’’ We’re introduced to our seventh player Lapis who lives in Egypt. She’s quite mysterious. ‘’’Chapter 8 Introduction of Amethyst:’’’ We’re introduced to our final character Amethyst who lives in Japan. She’s popular and extremely girly. ‘’’Chapter 9 Getting to know each other:’’’ The girls message one another so they can get to know each other ‘’’Chapter 10 Enter Girls:’’’ All the girls are transported to a magical land called Unicornia. All the girls live in a big mansion with Angel Aura Quartz. ‘’’Chapter 11 trying to fit in:’’’ The main 8 girls meet other girls who are also involved with the game. ‘’’Chapter 12 the new world:’’’ The girls get familiar with the new world. ‘’’Chapter 13 The Spider Queen:’’’ The girls end up transferring to a high school which is ruled by a spider bitch. ‘’’Chapter 14 Radical feminism vs Liberal feminism:’’’ A debate wether radical feminism ‘’(Feminism that hates trans women) or Liberal feminism ‘’(Feminism in which people say trans women are women, call everything transphobic and shit)’’ are better. Which will Blossom choose ? ‘’’Chapter 15 Pink is the new gay:’’’ Citrine has a crush on Amethyst. Due to Citrine living in a all lesbian utopia she has trouble with Amethyst only being interested in guys. What will she do ? ‘’’Chapter 16 To much shit on my mind:’’’ Citrine decides to see a school social worker. She tells her how she has a crush on a straight girl. To make her feel better the school social worker invites her on a school trip. Citrine agrees. ‘’’Chapter 17 Field Trip Part 1:’’’ Citrine is going on the field trip. She’s waiting in the lobby. There’s no one she knows. It’s all boys. Suddenly she spots Amethyst making her worried. ‘’’Chapter 18 Field Trip Part 2:’’’ They arrive at a fancy hotel. Each person gets a roommate. Amethyst and Citrine are both together. ‘’’Chapter 19 Field Trip Part 3:’’’ The days on how Citrine acts around Amethyst. ‘’’Chapter 20 Bi the way:’’’ Sapphire comes out as Bisexual. Her family is accepting. Her and Amethyst are hanging out. Sapphire couldn’t take it anymore with being silent anymore so she comes out to her who is surprisingly accepting. She tells Violet about her crush on Ruby. ‘’’Chapter 21 I’m so hot or her but she’s so cold:’’’ Sapphire has a crush on Ruby but Sapphire doesn’t know what to do. ‘’’Chapter 22 Urine Luck:’’’ The girls investigate several cases of people being killed by toilets, which are caused by a Ghoul bent on covering Unicornia in piss ‘’’Chapter 23 Rainbow Poop Point:’’’ We get a story of a random mother who is shitted on constantly. It is her sons birthday and he’s a huge fan of the eight girls. One day after work her coworkers invite her and she eats to much spicy stuff and alcohol. She ends up shitting herself creating a shit Ghoul. ‘’’Chapter 24 The Waxing:’’’ A ear-picking fad goes across unicornia thanks to Ghoul. ‘’’Chapter 25 Unicorn Shake:’’’ The Ghouls of vengeful ovaries cause women all over Unicornia to have painful ovaries. This effect is on all the girls. ‘’’Chapter 26 Diarrhea Point:’’’ Some toxic shit is in certain foods only Lapis eats. This causes her to have stomach issues causing her to poop every second. ‘’’Chapter 27 Cumming:’’’ ‘’No plan yet’’ ‘’’Chapter 28 Glitter and Unicornia:’’’ Topaz and the other girls ‘’(except for Emerald)’’ get popular. ‘’’Chapter 29 The Magical Prison:’’’ There’s a prison in Unicornia. The girls disguise themselves (Pearl as a princess, Ruby as a prince, Topaz as a princess, Citrine as a princess, Emerald as a princess, Sapphire as a princess, Lapis as a unicorn and Amethyst as a princess)’’. ‘’’Chapter 30 Every Ruby Bleeds:’’’ Ruby is scary during her period. She’s in very severe pain day 1, Day 2 she’s extremely moody and emotional, Day 3 she bleeds very heavily, Day 4 she’s crazy for chocolate and fast food. Day 5 she’s trying to kill her friends. This is obviously the work of a Ghoul. ‘’’Chapter 31 Beauty:’’’ After using a new skin cream Sapphire breaks out in acne. ‘’’Chapter 32 Topaz and Amethyst get in a heated argument over a missing cup of yogurt and go separate ways. ‘’’Chapter 33 18 over 28:’’’ the girls end up switching ages. Pearl is 12, Ruby is 3, Topaz is 16, Citrine is 8, Emerald is 24, Sapphire is 85, Lapis is an infant and Amethyst is 5. ‘’’Chapter 34 Switch up:’’’ The girls end up switching bodies. Pearl and Emerald switch, Topaz and Sapphire switch, Amethyst and Ruby switch and Citrine and lapis switch. ‘’’Chapter 35 If women wore swimsuits:’’’ The girls are at the beach ‘’’Chapter 36 The Rainbow Dance:’’’ There’s going to be a dance. Lapis and Amethyst want the same dress. They fight over it. Amethyst tricks lapis into eating mushrooms which make her have the shits. ‘’’Chapter 37 Red Love:’’’ Ruby falls in love with a dangerous gangster which Topaz doesn’t approve. ‘’’Chapter 38 The story of Angel Aura Quartz:’’’ The girls find out more about Angel Aura Quartz ‘’’Chapter 39 8 angry bitches:’’’ The girls are on trial for the killing of a trans Ghoul. ‘’’Chapter 40 The end of the Unicornia:’’’ The girls are dressed as police officers and are trapped as someone released a large amount of Ghoul vampires. ‘’’Chapter 41 inside of Crystal Quartz:’’’ The girls were shrunken they somehow end up inside of Crystal Quartz. ‘’’Chapter 42 Love the Money:’’’ The girls go to a casino and get money ‘’’Chapter 43 My pretty princesses:’’’ Ruby and Topaz are in a fight ‘’(For who knows what) suddenly magical girls come to earth only for them to be killed by Ruby and Topaz eating their things. Ruby and Topaz are turned into magical girls ‘’’Chapter 44 Meet the Colours:’’’ The Colours; Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, indigo and Violet are introduced. They end up transferring to Unicornia High School. The seven girls; Ruby, Topaz, Citrine, Emerald, Sapphire, Lapis and Amethyst aren’t happy. They end up seeing their secret hiding spot ‘’9Where they create Ghouls)’’ The girls end up fighting inside the school. Amethyst and Violet fight in the girl’s bathroom. Lapis and Indigo fight in the cafeteria. Sapphire and Blue fight in the gym. Emerald and Green fight in the girls locker room. Citrine and Yellow are fighting on the football field. Topaz and orange fight on top the school. Ruby and Red are fighting in the hallways. ‘’’Chapter 45 Sweet Sugary Orgasm:’’’ Amethyst likes eating sweets. Soon these sweets are making her fat which is her worst nightmare. ‘’’Chapter 46 Sex Change:’’’ A gender flipped chapter. It’s an au where there are eight boys. ‘’’Chapter 47 Party:’’’ The girls are invited to a rich girls birthday party which ends up being the Colours trying to trick them. ‘’’Chapter 48 Failure:’’’ The Colours reflect on their failure. ‘’’Chapter 49 Unicornbent:’’’ There exist a universe with a planet called Flowerland, which has an all female lesbian race. ‘’’Chapter 50 Introduction to Heliotrope:’’’ A new adventure starts with an interesting Flower. The white Flower that likes making pies and being helpful. ‘’’Chapter 51 Introduction to Black Tulip:’’’ we’re introduced to our second Flower. The black Flower that likes Cooking, hunting and blood. ‘’’Chapter 52 Introduction of Rose:’’’ We’re introduced to our third Flower. The red Flower that likes writing morbid gore stories, Satan and mountain Dew ‘’’Chapter 53 Introduction of Marigold:’’’ We’re introduced to our fourth Flower. The orange Flower that likes video games, programming, making real life dolls and spending times with her friends. ‘’’Chapter 54 Introduction of Tulip:’’’ We’re introduced to our fifth Flower. The yellow Flower that likes technology, hacking and retro gaming. ‘’’Chapter 55 Introduction of Hellebore:’’’ We’re introduced to our sixth Flower. The green Flower that likes chewing tobacco, guns and bombs. ‘’’Chapter 56 Introduction of Anemone:’’’ We’re introduced to our seventh Flower. The light blue Flower that likes magic, fantasy, fairy tales and the sea. ‘’’Chapter 57 Introduction of Hydrangea:’’’ We’re introduced to our eighth Flower. The sky blue Flower that likes fighting monsters and slaying demons. ‘’’Chapter 58 Introduction of Morning Glory:’’’ We’re introduced our ninth Flower. The blue sea dwelling Flower that likes ‘’’Chapter 59 Introduction of Violet:’’’ We’re introduced to our tenth Flower. The purple Crystal Flower that likes ‘’’Chapter 60 Introduction of Aster:’’’ We’re introduced to our eleventh Flower. The violet Flower that likes fashion, gemstones and the moon. ‘’’Chapter 61 Introduction of Chrysanthemum:’’’ We’re introduced to the twelth Flower. The Magical Lilac Flower that likes magic and hates non magic dwellers. ‘’’Chapter 62 Introduction of Pansy:’’’ We’re introduced to our thirteenth Flower. The Magenta Flower that likes glitter. ‘’’Chapter 63 Introduction of Petunia:’’’ We’re finally introduced to our last Flower. The high ranking fuchsia Flower. ‘’’Chapter 64 Flower and Gems:’’’ The girls get to know the Flowers. ‘’’Chapter 65 Girl Hate:’’’ Why hasn’t Ruby or Lapis interact ? The girls are wondering if they hate each other ‘’’Chapter 66 The Unicornspectrum:’’’ We learn about Flower society. Cherry, peach, lemon, Limeade (Low class). Cotton candy, Sapphire, lapis, Iolite (Middle Class). Amethyst, lilac, Bubblegum, Rose) high class. ‘’’Chapter 67 Sexualities and genders:’’’ All Flowers are lesbian. 000000.1 may be bi if they’ve been to earth and seen a man. 0 are transgender (MTF’s are impossible because all Flowers are all biologically female. FTM are rare). Pearl and the other girls teach them about heterosexuality, homosexuality, bisexuality, pansexuality, asexuality and transsexuality. ‘’’Chapter 68 Female Floral Reproductive System:’’’ The Flowers try to figure out what a menstrual cycle is after Emerald makes a comment about lapis being on hers ‘’’Chapter 69: Under the sea:’’’ We learn about Morning Glory’s life being under the sea. ‘’’Chapter 70: Meet Cosmos:’’’ We’re introduced to Cosmos an orange Flower who has an obsession of Lapis ‘’’Chapter 71 Amethyst, Violet, Aster and Chrysanthemum:’’’ All the purple coded girls. ‘’’Chapter 72 Sapphire and Anemone:’’’ Anemone starts to like Sapphire. ‘’’Chapter 73 Thirsty for Petunia:’’’ Anemone has a crush on Petunia but can’t do anything since Petunia doesn’t like low Flowers. ‘’’Chapter 74 Pearls n Roses:’’’ Rose has something for Pearl but pearl doesn’t have the same feelings as we all know pearl is heterosexual. ‘’’Chapter 75 Become lesbian:’’’ Heliotrope tells the girls to date certain Flowers. Pearl with Pansy, Ruby with Rose, Topaz with Marigold, Citrine with Tulip, Emerald with hellebores, Sapphire with Hydrangea, lapis with Morning Glory and Amethyst with Violet. ‘’’Chapter 76 New Villain:’’’ A new villain named Black Berry comes to play. ‘’’Chapter 77 The Sugary Mob:’’’ We learn about a gang of females named after certain sweets or desserts. There’s Strawberry Shortcake, Peppermint, Doughnut, Cupcake, Jelly, Parfait, Macaron, and ice Cream. ‘’’Chapter 78 The Fruity Crew:’’’ We now learn the rival gang of the Sugary Mob. Their names are; Strawberry, raspberry, Orange, Lemon, Lime, Blueberry, Plum and Black Berry. ‘’’Chapter 79 The Musical Gang:’’’ We learn about 15 people the Musical gang. They’re associated with King Black. ‘’’Chapter 80 Very Bad News:’’’ Lapis receives news that her mom was killed by Black Berry . Lapis ends up getting very upset and goes Deathdark. ‘’’Chapter 81 Black Pearl:’’’ Pearl ends up finding out that her mom was killed she then meets Red (Who she hates). Red has her go DeathDark. ‘’’Chapter 82 Pearl and lapis vs Black berry:’’’ Both lapis and Pearl are deathdark and proceed to get revenge. ‘’’Chapter 83 Dead:’’’ Lapis is injured very badly. ‘’’Chapter 84 Horror:’’’ Rose is angered by Emerald when Emerald makes fun of her and sends her a video of reminding her that she is a peasant. On the same day Violet breaks up with Rose. Rose as well runs out of pills. She goes nuts and decides to kill all the high class Flowers. ‘’’Chapter 85 Horror war:’’’ Chrysanthemum isn’t happy that Pansy broke up with her. She then proceeds to try to kill all of the non magic dwellers. ‘’’Chapter 86:’’’ ‘’’Chapter 87 This world is fucked up:’’’ Both Morning Glory and Hydrangea are killed by Rose. Aster decides to kill Chrysanthemum. ‘’’Chapter 88:’’’ ‘’’Chapter 89:’’’ ‘’’Chapter 90:’’’ ‘’’Chapter 91:’’’ ‘’’Chapter 92:’’’ ‘’’Chapter 93:’’’ ‘’’Chapter 94:’’’ ‘’’Chapter 95:’’’ ‘’’Chapter 96:’’’ ‘’’Chapter 97:’’’ ‘’’Chapter 98:’’’ ‘’’Chapter 99:’’’ ‘’’Chapter 100:’’’ Category:��UnicornPoop��